


Whirl Up, Sea-

by MilleniaOfFossilRecords



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen, drabblechap challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilleniaOfFossilRecords/pseuds/MilleniaOfFossilRecords
Summary: She would raze heaven itself to the ground to get you back, so you smile at your captors and await the destruction they have brought down on themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

Magna Swing is sure of three things at the moment.

One, he'll make sure to never take Asta out for drinks ever again, the guy is a lightweight amongst lightweights and has been passed out for hours now (he'd think Asta was dead if not for the loud snoring and mumbling). Two, he's going to have to teach these scumbags how to properly tie a knot with rope if said idiots aren't gonna bother using their magic to restrain them (just because you think the people you captured are out cold doesn't mean you outta be so sloppy, they're Magic Knights and this lack of precaution is frankly insulting- easy capture or not). Lastly and most importantly, he thinks with an inner grin, he's going to enjoy watching Elly beat the snot out of these fools when she gets here to save the day (after all, you don't capture the most important people of the Black Bull's future captain and get away without a scratch).


	2. Chapter 2

Magna's been feigning unconsciousness for a little over half an hour now, he's sure of it.

He was just supposed to distract Asta for a few more hours until Elly and the rest, Asta's Golden Dawn groupies included, finished all the last minute details for Asta's 20th birthday party (after all even if Charmy exhausts herself trying to make enough food for everyone attending the party, after Asta gets his match with Captain Yami as his birthday present, once all necessary barriers and reinforcement spells on the Black Bulls' home are up and ready, the guy is gonna be tired and hungry enough to eat for _all_ magic knights combined).

Getting kidnapped was not in those plans (and he hopes that Elly will be too worried and angry in equal parts at their kidnappers to point out that neither was getting drunk and gambling of all things- but hey, it beat having a match with Asta like the idiot wanted!).

So far from eavesdropping on their idiot kidnappers, he realizes they're likely just some low level mercenaries since he's never even heard of them before today (and who talks about themselves in plural _and_ third person?!), hired by a petty noble he vaguely remembers Asta beating to a pulp when the idiot not only challenged Asta to a duel but also insulted the church and sister who took care of him and his family as a child. Practically begging for a beating, that one. (He wishes he could see which idiot just insulted him and his skills at cards- he was going to win that last round, he was!!)

All in all? Lame.

Not even worth writing up a report about for once this is all done and over with. (Though knowing his girlfriend, she'll make him write one up anyway; in part, if she remembers to be angry at him, as punishment but mostly to get him, and the others, used to writing reports _in his sleep_ by the time she takes over as Captain. After all, Noelle Silva has every intention of getting the Black Bulls to rise the ranks and compete with Golden Dawn for top magic knight squad.)

According to the idiots, they'll be meeting their client soon to make the exchange (and to see what the noble wants to do with Magna, who's either going to be useless or the cherry on top for their client). If he knows Elly well enough, and he does, she'll burst into the scene at the exact moment of the exchange with the others at her back, all heroic like.

When that happens, he'll laugh.


End file.
